


Elements

by midnightmorningcoffee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Jealous Kylo Ren, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmorningcoffee/pseuds/midnightmorningcoffee
Summary: Rey works in an advertising firm reporting to one Kylo Ren. They work late on an evening Rey has a date.  Kylo doesn't take too kindly to this news. There's little to no plot here, folks. smut, smut and more smut. Enjoy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 83
Kudos: 420





	1. Oxygen

Rey was at her desk, typing quietly on her MacBook, the lamp beside her was one of the only lights still on in the office, casting a warm glow all around. It was nearly 7:00 p.m. and most of the office had cleared out by 5:30 since it was Friday. Soon the cleaning crew would arrive to vacuum and empty her trash full of Starbucks cups. 

She checked the time on her phone as if she had not looked only a minute before. 43 seconds to be exact.

Her slender, tanned feet were drenched in black leather high heels with a golden back; golden straps criss-crossing across the delicate space where her leg met her foot. They tapped the cushioned mat beneath her chair. She stood on the mat when she pushed a button on the side of her desk, causing the whole thing to stand. She stood most of the day while she worked, but not usually in heels. 

Rey had changed in the bathroom when she was sure the office was empty. She would never be caught dead wearing the skin tight black dress with a golden U-shaped metal bar hanging between her breasts to work, even if it she did work in advertising.

Her plan had been to run back to her desk, grab her coat and purse and walk quickly to the elevator. She had thought she was safe, that her plan was foolproof.

But no. 

He was still in his office, working. She could see the light from his floor lamp from her desk, could hear the gentle clicking of the keys on his MacBook. She marveled at how his thick, dumb fingers managed to type anything at all on it. 

He was always here. Sometimes she wondered if he ever left, if he even had an apartment of his own to go. 

Of course he did. It was probably some obnoxious penthouse overlooking all the peasants and false prophets below. It was probably all white, blank white walls on all sides, some maybe covered in the same bland gallery art that came with the apartment. He probably had one of those black, wrought iron beds that looked like it belonged in a dungeon or in a B rate vampire film with red silk sheets or something just as corny and ridiculous.

Why was she imagining what his bedroom looked like? 

So she sat now clicking through emails she had already read, waiting to be told she could leave. Her phone dinged and she looked over, already knowing who it was.

_Everything okay, sweetheart?_

Rey picked up her cell phone quickly, typing out a response with nimble fingers.

_Yep! Just running a bit late, still at work, but will catch a cab over!_

She paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip before quickly adding--

_Can’t wait to see you!_

The exclamation point at the end sounded less serious than she intended. She had hoped to sound excited, eager even. Instead she sounded insincere, over the top. 

She added a lipstick emoji for good measure, putting her phone face down on her desk, eyes on his closed door over the top of her laptop just for a moment before she sighed, pretending to read her email again.

Her phone dinged again but before she could reach out to unlock the screen, there was a muffled sound, a short cough and finally,

“Rey?”

His voice wasn’t loud (she knew the difference between his yelling voice and this one) but of course she could hear it in the empty office, clear and meant just for her.

Rey stood, tugging down the bottom of her dress, grabbing her phone, reading the message as she headed for his office. She couldn’t let him see what she was wearing. She would never hear the end of it. Kylo Ren demanded, not asked, that all of his employees present as professional, corporate to a T at all times, no exceptions.

“Casual Friday is for lazy, boring people who say things like staycation and mumblecore!” He barked at an intern, hands on hips, sending her home on her first and only Friday in the office.

_No worries see you soon doll._

Rey made a face. _Doll?_

She locked her screen and stood outside his door now, knocking softly with two knuckles.

“Come in,” his voice was still steady, low and even. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She would escape your average garden variety, classic Kylo Ren tirade this time with any luck.

“You wanted to see me?” She poked only her head inside the office, hand on the slim, silver door knob.

He nodded, motioning for her to come in all the way.

Rey hesitated.

Her first mistake.

Kylo looked up from his laptop, hands frozen in the middle of typing.

“Is there a reason you want to have this conversation from the hallway?”

Rey shook her head, swallowed and took a deep breath.

“No, no, not at all, I just…I wasn’t sure how long we were going to talk…”

“Long enough,” he cut her off, motioning to one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk now.

Rey had no choice. She pulled back, yanking the bottom of her skirt down as far she could and walked in, closing the door behind her even though there was no one there to hear him shout at her. She stood at the door for as long as she dared before walking over as quickly as her heels would allow, cursing all 5 inches as she moved across the carpet, reaching the back of the leather chair before he looked up at her.

He paused before speaking.

“Is that…are you serious?”

Rey watched him look at the top of the dress, thankful the rest was hidden behind the chair in front of her but it was clear it wasn’t appropriate office attire no matter how you looked at it.

“I know, Ren, look, I changed after everyone had left. There were no clients here; I checked all of the conference rooms and with the front desk-“

He held up a hand, silencing her.

“I saw you earlier today; I know you weren’t wearing that. So why are you now?” 

Rey opened her mouth then closed it again, not sure how to answer.

“I’m….I have a date after this, after work,” she emphasized the last word, arching an eyebrow.

Kylo’s gaze moved off of her to check the time at the edge of his laptop screen.

“It’s only 7:00.”

Rey laughed. “ _Only_ seven?”

Kylo was looking at her again, not a hint of a smile or look of amusement on his face.

“Is that a problem?”

Rey blinked, unsure again how to answer. He was good at this, whatever this was.

“I uh…well, everyone else left between 5 and 5:30 and so I thought…”

“But did everyone leave to go on a date with someone I haven’t met so therefore I disapprove of them?”

Rey stood rooted to the spot, mouth open, ready to respond, but no words came out.

“Well?” He was waiting for an answer.

“I…um…I don’t know? I’m sure some of them had dates…”

Kylo snorted. “You think I give a shit whether Tiffany in finance or Jeffrey in marketing is getting fucked tonight?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I guess not. I guess you don’t.” There was no one named Tiffany or Jeffrey in any department that Rey knew of.

“Good. At least you know that much.” He nodded towards her phone. She was holding it tight in her right hand, the tops of her fingers still resting on the back of the chair.

“Who is it?” Not he, _it_. He even made sure to drag out the _T_ an extra syllable.

“You wouldn’t know him,” Rey assured him.

Kylo snorted. “Clearly. He’s still alive.”

Rey laughed, clasping a hand over her mouth, but she was still smiling.

She pulled it away, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry but…is this a joke?”

Kylo looked at her over the tops of his fingers, forming a steeple in front of his lips, elbows on his desk.

“I don’t know. You’re laughing so it must be.”

Rey turned serious as if on command.

“Ren I…I’m not sure if I’ve done something to offend or upset you…”

“What’s his name?” He wasn’t letting go until she surrendered, losing whatever game he was playing.

Rey took a deep breath.

“Tony. His name is Tony.”

“Tony,” Kylo scoffed. “What is he in the Mafia?”

“He’s not Italian if that’s what you’re asking,” Rey snapped back.

Kylo raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“How old?”

Rey hesitated. He smiled. Nothing got past him.

A slight nod in her direction. “Tell me.” 

Rey swallowed.

“54.”

At this Kylo actually guffawed, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

“Jesus Christ, Rey, you’re dating a Grandfather.”

“What? No!”

Kylo was laughing now, full on, bold.

“He’s over 20 years older than you! What, is he in a wheelchair? A walker with those little tennis balls on the bottom?”

“54 is not old by any means. And he is actually very handsome…extremely handsome in fact.”

Kylo’s expression became sober, his cheekbones and lips drained of all laughter. His smile died on the vine.

“Show me.” His voice was low, a rumble in his chest. Rey could swear she almost felt a vibration in her own rib cage.

“You want to see a picture of my…”

“A picture of your… _what?_ ” Kylo tilted his head to the side.

“He’s my…well; we’ve gone on several dates now.”

“How many is several?”

Rey did the math quickly in her head.

“7? 8?”

“That _is_ several.” Kylo made a clicking sound with his tongue against the back of his teeth.

“You must like him. Or he has something you want.” Kylo looked her up and down.

“Because I know that you have something he wants.”

A beat. Another nod at her, chin tilted up, entitled.

“Show me.”

Rey knew he wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied and that meant showing him Tony’s picture.

She huffed, sliding open her lock screen. She tapped the photos app and quickly scanned through her collection, looking for an acceptable one to present to him. She found one and turned her phone around to show him.

“There. Happy now?”

Kylo moved his chair closer to his desk to get a better look. He looked thoughtful for a moment, even daring to put his hand under his chin and furrowing his brows.

Rey sighed again, hand on her hip, the other still holding up the phone so he could see.

“Well?” She could finally wait no longer. She had a date to get to.

Kylo sat back in his chair, legs spread wide, tapping his foot under his desk. He was looking at Rey now.

“Now show me the last photo you sent him.”

Rey’s jaw nearly came unhinged from her face.

“Y-you want me to…”

Kylo nodded.

“You heard me.”

He raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Rey looked through her phone again, showing him her screen after a few seconds. She couldn’t hide the smirk on her face.

Kylo’s face changed from smug and expectant to annoyed, irritation causing light pink splotches to run along the sides and front of his neck.

Rey knew she had won this round. She had showed him a photo of Tony kissing her cheek lying on the roof top of her building, cuddled together on a blanket. She was laughing in the photo, eyes and mouth scrunched with joy.

Kylo stared at her for a long minute before clearing his throat and motioning with his pointer and middle finger for her to come.

“Ren, I’m running late as it is…”

Kylo gave a short laugh. “Oh, you still seem to think you’re going on a _date_ this evening?” He shook his head. “You should know better, Rey.”

The way he said her name, it rattled her bones until her jaw nearly shook.

Rey stepped around the chair she had been hiding behind at last, making her way to the side of his large desk. It was all glass with metal legs, as pretentious and cold as the man who sat behind it.

Kylo didn’t try to disguise his face at the sight of Rey in her skin tight black dress rounding the corner of her desk to look down at him, one foot crossed over the other.

His cheeks went ashen, eyes focused, shoulders tightening across his broad back. Yet his body remained still in his high back chair, waiting for her, a caged lion waiting for his hand-delivered prey, curb side service.

“You’re being ridiculous,” she chided. “You’re acting like a child.”

Kylo sat back, letting her hurl insults at him. Rey could tell they didn’t bother him one bit. The bastard even seemed to enjoy it. His lips were doing their best not to curl up into a one sided grin. He needed a haircut; the tips of his thick black hair touched the middle of his stiff collar.

Fuck him and his $400 French cuff shirts.

“What?” She asked, not even sure what she was asking him at this point.

“I’m not acting like a child.” He corrected her. “I’m acting like the man who has you in his office after seven o’clock on a Friday all dressed up for someone else who has no clue where you are.” 

Another slow drag across her body and he looked up, meeting her gaze.

“So what’s going to happen now is you’re going to put your hands on my desk,” his words dripped out, molasses on a hot summer day, “And spread your legs and let me look at you.” 

Rey was still standing over him, behind his desk now, poised and ready to attack, but every defense and offense maneuver she had ever learned seemed to exit her body all at once, abandoning her in this, her hour of need.

Her hour of immense need.

She rolled her hips over to sit halfway on his desk. Her bare knee was touching his. That is where he looked now.

“Would it turn you on even more if I pretended I didn’t want to?”

And there it was; both challenge and acceptance of his little game.

His eyes normally a dark honeyed hue ran black, all color eclipsed as he stared at her.

“Do it,” he reminded her.

Rey nodded, making the same tongue clicking on the back of teeth sound he had made earlier, a condescending click-clack.

She turned her back on him; palms flat on the desk, legs spread an acceptable width apart, facing forward. She heard his chair squeak. He had stood up.

Rey waited, patient. He was standing directly behind her when he spoke.

“And how does a 54 year old man fuck you exactly?”

Rey laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Tell me, does he really keep a hard-on for 4 hours? Isn’t that what the commercials say?”

Rey gasped, and then started laughing again. “You are such an absolute asshole, Kylo Ren. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She turned her head to the side, just barely.

“You should hope and be so lucky that someone still wants your cock when you’re 54.”

He smirked. She could hear it, could smell his after shave from here.

“Is that so?”

Rey nodded. “Yep.” The P sound bounced off of her lips.

She felt Kylo shrug.

“Women have wanted my cock since I was 16 years old. They wanted it at 21, at 26, and now at 37. 54 will just bring a new batch of willing participants my way.”

Rey wanted to turn around and slap him, leaving his face scarred with her ring, red from her fingers and palm.

Instead she stood there.

“You think you know me,” he whispered, indignant. His hands were on her hips now, light then rougher.

“But no one knows me.”

Rey dropped her head, staring at her own reflection in the glass of his desk between her wrists.

“But I do,” she dared.

He snatched her body to his, a gasp coming not from her but from him as his hands came down and over to grasp at the thin material on top of her ass.

“You’re not wearing any fucking underwear.” A statement, a fact barely escaping his lips.

Rey didn’t respond. She would let him work through his agony alone for now.

“Is this how you always get ready for your dates with Tony?”

Rey closed her eyes at the sound of another man’s name coming from his mouth. She shook her head biring her bottom lip.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I never wear any underwear.”

Another rough pull of her body to his, unforgiving.

“At work?” He barely managed to get out.

Rey’s eyes were still closed when she nodded.

“That’s right. I sit in meetings and stand at my desk all day with nothing on under my dresses and heels. I walk by your office a dozen times a day. I know you watch my ass when I pass by. It’s why you never close the remote control curtains to your office. You wouldn’t dare obscure the view. Now you know what you’re really seeing. Now you know what you’re really missing.”

Kylo gripped the sides of her ass so hard her skin went numb after the initial puncture of his fingertips, his knuckles digging deep into her flesh.

His. 

Was there ever any doubt?

“I know a slut when I see one.” He could barely get it out.

Rey cocked her head to the side.

“And I know a fake when I see one.”

Kylo could barely breathe.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Rey shrugged. Her ass and lower back had long since lost all feeling, her nerve endings surrendering to him.

“Good boys are named Ben. When they want to be bad boys, they name themselves Ren. But in the end, its only dress-up and make-believe. I know the difference.”

She felt, she heard Kylo take a breath so deep she thought his lungs would split wide open, breaking out of his chest to make their escape from his body.

The sound of a buckle undone, a zipper whining as it’s pulled down, one hand missing from her body.

Then he waited.

He wasn’t going to sleepwalk through sex with her. He would come at her desperate and needy, demanding and hollow, waiting to be filled. He would believe he had won the game she let him play in the first place.

“Oh and if you have condoms, don’t bother.” She tossed the words over her shoulder, an afterthought.

Another sharp intake of breath behind her.

She was smiling when she continued on.

“I don’t like them. You have no reason to worry about anything and neither do I.”

He still had not spoken, had barely moved.

There was no sound, no warning at all before both hands were back on her body, attached at her hips.

He slid into her.

Then he slid out.

Just as quickly.

Rey gasped at the gain and loss of him in the same instant.

“How long have you made me wait for you?” His voice was barely audible, no pitch or difference in tone. It was a rumble from someplace dark inside.

Rey shook her head.

“I’m only doing what you told me to do,” she reminded him.

She was lust sick, dizzy, her feet numb in her heels. She knew he would want to fuck her naked but make her keep them on.

“Yes you are,” He agreed, picking her up and turning her around so that she was sitting on his desk, facing him now, feet no longer touching the ground.

She finally got to take a good look at him.

Oh, he was in such a state; pants undone, boxer briefs pulled down, cock on display. His chest heaved, his usually perfect mane pushed against his cheek, tucked against his neck on one side.

Ren got down on both knees between her legs, big hands first on her knees, then her thighs when that wasn’t enough, not enough to grab and hold onto, not enough to spread her wide.

“Mmm you’re not made like the other girls.”

He finally spoke.

It wasn’t at all what she expected so she offered her hips to him, jutting forward, giving him more of a view, better, clearer access.

He looked up and across the flat pane of her stomach, hand resting flat against her, his palm collecting wetness from her center.

“I’m like no one.” Her chin jutted out. 

Kylo nodded.

“I’ve never seen a pussy so pink and perfect in all my life.”

A beat as he brought his mouth near the tips of her folds, the very apex of her clit.

He stopped there.

“It’s remarkable.”

Rey’s face almost dared to blush.

But no, never.

“Poor Tony,” Kylo whispered, moving his hand back to trace the line along her pubic bone, his other hand still resting on the inside her thigh holding her open.

Her muscles burned.

“Why poor Tony?” Her voice came out stronger than she felt, rock solid and self-assured.

“It’s too bad really.” A soft _tut-tut_ from Kylo, his lips and tongue touching just the tip of her still.

She knew he could taste himself there even if he’d only been inside her for a second. 

"Such a shame." 

A long sigh, the hot air rippling across her as he shook his head, back and forth, back and forth, his soft hair touching her cunt now. 

Then it was gone. He had pulled back. 

“He’ll never see this pussy again,” Kylo mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos = crack


	2. Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The only thing you’re doing right now is delaying the time it takes to sit you on my cock,” he reminded her._
> 
> _He was right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of possibly painful sex. This is depraved, y'all. 4000K+ words of straight up smut, served up hot and fresh just for y.o.u.

Rey didn’t dare ask what he meant by that last statement. She didn’t want to know and some deeper part of her didn’t care. She was enjoying the view, looking down on him, knees hooked over his shoulders. 

She had him right where she wanted him.

She liked being above him in some way, even if only temporarily.

She liked letting him believe he was winning, that he was in control.

Maybe she liked to believe it herself.

Hollow beliefs filled with his mouth and hands were worth holding onto even without the promise of an afterlife in pearly gates or flames.

He was looking up at her, as if waiting for something, his mouth just far away enough from her to be annoying.

He tapped one large finger on the inside of her thigh as if he needed to get her attention. As if her attention would be anywhere else.

“You shaved for him?”

Rey didn’t argue. She nodded. The truth was right in front of his face.

“Do you always do that?” His voice was low, his lips as full as her own lips below. They were almost the same color.

Rey bit her lip; another nod.

Kylo shook his head again, the tips of his hair daring to touch her skin, her folds again.

She wanted to scream, wanted to trap his head between her thighs, wanted to snatch his hair until he couldn’t see and force his tongue inside her.

But who was she kidding.

He would love that too. He knew and felt no punishment, only reward.

“I do whatever Tony wants me to do.” She had said it, had always knew she would. She enjoyed what this did to him.

Kylo’s face drew in on itself, his lips narrowing into a thin line, the bones of his jaw working underneath his freshly shaved skin.

“I hate every single man you’ve ever slept with.”

He had said it. She had always known he would.

She enjoyed his jealously, she reveled in it. His possessiveness was a dark little celebration just between the two of them.

He was running his hands up and down the inside of her thighs now, letting his fingers stop right at the crease, grabbing the skin there as if he owned it, his grip so tight it felt like rug burn.

“If I could go back…” his voice was a drawl now, his mouth closer, studying her, eyes roaming every square inch she had to spare.

He swallowed, starting over.

“If I could go back in time and be the first man you fucked, I would.”

Rey closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her, hot, angry. Her thighs would bruise from his fingers. His hands never seemed to grow tired.

“I would have been that asshole in the backseat of a car, or on some shitty twin sized bed…” He laughed to himself as if he had told a hilarious joke.

She dared to look down at him.

He was in his own world, a world he created just for her body, her time, her energy. He was going to consume it all. He was going to conquer the very world he had created.

“I want to be the random _assholes_ in college you fucked at some party you didn’t want to go to in the first place,” He teased, resting his mouth against her now but not moving, just breathing in and out.

Rey wanted the kick the walls of his office down.

He was still knelt down, pants undone, cock hanging out where she couldn’t see. He always loved being just far enough away that she couldn’t reach him.

And then, when she least expected it, he came in to knock her sideways, to blind and choke her with his presence.

But still.

He was the one kneeling.

Rey felt brave.

He had that effect on her. He made her feel bold and small in equal measure. He could discard her, could bring her into his domain

She was holding his attention either way.

“Yeah, it’s too bad,” she said, her hands flat on the desk, kicking her legs casually as if she were sitting on a dock somewhere, dipping her feet in the cool water below where she couldn’t see the bottom.

“You could’ve been the first person to fuck me in the ass but,” She shrugged, looking up at the ceiling now, refusing to meet his gaze.

“That happened a long, long time ago.” Rey pretended to look thoughtful, knowing he was watching her every move, watching her entire body.

“I don’t even know who it was,” She raised a finger to bite in mock concentration. “Maybe it was a professor at University. He probably convinced me it was the safest sex we could have.”

Another shrug.

He was boiling below her, a quiet earthquake.

“In any case, I think we didn’t even use lube.” She let herself laugh now, high and haughty for his benefit, to draw out his misery.

“I probably bled, who knows.”

There was a rumbling below her. Rey could swear she felt the ground quaking beneath the desk.

“I fucking hate _all_ of them,” Kylo’s voice was a quiet roar below her.

Rey smirked, satisfied.

She had won this round.

Rey took a deep breath, preparing herself to do battle with him now, somehow, someway.

But he made no move to stand, no move to grab her and toss her across his desk. He made no move at all.

Rey looked down to see his chest heaving, a caged animal who knew their only way out was through attack but still he waited, still he held himself back.

He looked up at her once before kissing her where she wanted him most, where she had been dripping for what felt like hours now and when he did, the kiss was deep, treating her cunt as if it were her mouth, cupping her thighs as he would cup her neck, gentle at first, then rougher the higher his desire and need climbed.

He always made a point to touch, to grab the neck first, some animal part of him drawn to the tendrils of muscles in that part of a woman’s body in an attempt to control, to render her stiff, useless under his touch.

“Oh fuck, Ren,” she moaned, giving him exactly what he wanted.

She didn’t care; she laid herself bare, with or without instruction from him.

Still, the control somehow belonged to her.

His delicious jealousy was proof of that.

He was still going, hot breath and moans vibrating through her muscles and bones. She swore he was writing his full name on her with his tongue.

He knew what he was doing; everything was one fluid motion, he never allowed her to grow bored, sore yes, but never uninterested.

“Is that all you got?” She nudged at him with one of her heels, feeling his muscles swell under her foot, under his expensive shirt.

He smirked, running a long finger up her slickness before plunging back down, twisting it inside causing her to jerk forward, knees locked on top of his shoulders.

Then the finger was gone.

Rey missed the sensation, she wanted it back but of course he wasn’t giving it to her.

He was paying her back.

His finger slid down her center, resting just above the entrance of her ass. She didn’t give him the satisfaction of moving again.

“It is too bad I couldn’t be the first to fuck you in the ass.” He looked up at her. “It’s a good thing it belongs to me now.” Another smirk. “Lucky you.”

He pushed his finger inside the tight ring of muscle, his finger slick with her cum. He moved in past his knuckle and waited, watching her as if he had all the time in the world.

Rey bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. It tasted like copper, pennies.

“More?” It wasn’t really a question as he placed a second finger inside, watching her face the entire time.

Her resolve was breaking. How could it not?

Kylo looked down at his handy work now; sliding both fingers in and out with a slowness that curled Rey’s muscles in on themselves.

“More?” His voice was a whisper against her, his lips still resting on her folds, his nose nudging her clit.

Rey licked her lips, daring to answer him. “M-more what?”

He made a rumbling noise that vibrated up through her hips, landing somewhere in her ribcage.

One of his hands still held onto her thigh, the other had two fingers in her ass. His mouth was moving on her now, and he was humming.

He was _actually_ humming.

She could tell he was grinning, his mouth set in some sort of carnal Chelsea grin.

“Fuck you,” She dared, a low laugh turning into some sort of small, pitched growl in her chest.

He raised his eyebrows, nose nudging her clit a bit harder. He pulled back slightly.

“Is that what you think is about to happen?”

Rey closed her eyes as his fingers went further in her ass, his tongue pressing all the way inside her.

“I’m going to come, Kylo.” It wasn’t a warning, just a fact.

He nodded, the movement causing her to claw at the sides of his hair, his neck. 

“Yes you are,” he agreed.

And she did, arching her back, shoving her cunt forward into his mouth, recoiling only to have him pull her closer again; giving her another orgasm right after the first with his mouth and fingers.

The pleasure sent quakes big and small up her abdomen, down her legs, and out the tops of her shoulders.

She knew he felt her shake from the inside out.

He let himself rest below her, reveling in the destruction he had caused for a moment before rising to his full height, pulling his fingers out of her one at a time.

Rey opened her mouth for them immediately.

“You…” He started but she cut him off by running her tongue up one side of his middle finger and down the other side of his ring finger, tasting herself.

Kylo closed his eyes, rooting himself to the spot.

Rey pulled both fingers into her mouth eliciting a hiss from his lips.

He opened his eyes, pupils large and bruised, looking at her.

He took a step back, nodding down her body.

“Take off that dress.” 

Not your dress, but _that_ dress. It was already something to be done away, discarded.

“Now.”

Rey complied, standing on shaky legs, grabbing the bottom of the skin tight fabric, working it up her thighs, then her hips, stomach and chest when she heard his next instruction.

“Leave your shoes on.”

_Your._

He liked the shoes.

  
She paused, pulling the dress over her shoulders and head, letting it fall onto the floor from the end of her fingertips.

Kylo was watching every move she made.

Once satisfied, he eased himself back down into his desk chair, legs spread while she stood before him, naked, in her black and gold heels that made her legs and torso look even longer.

She liked being the shiny object that captured his attention; he was her own little magpie.

Only he had captured her now.

Rey didn’t pretend to be shy or unsure as she stood there, letting him take her in, seeing him drink her up until he had run the gamut of things he planned to do with her body.

He nodded towards the floor.

“You know what to do.”

She did.

Rey eased herself down onto her knees on the carpet in front of him, half of her body obscured beneath the desk.

Kylo hummed his approval. He placed a hand on the back of her head as she shuffled into position, her hand at the buckle of his belt.

“Is this where I belong?” She gave him the answer before he could ask the question.

Kylo pulled her closer, hand now on the back of her neck, holding her in place and guiding her at the same time.

He nodded, purring out the answer she knew he had been holding in all evening.

“The only place you belong is chained to my desk, shoved underneath where no one but me can see you, where I can pull you out whenever I want.”

Rey nodded.

“Whenever it’s time to play,” she finished for him, tugging at the hem of his dress pants, pulling at the top of his boxers to get at what she wanted.

“Mmm,” Kylo hummed, still holding onto the back of her neck with one hand, the other resting on his chair, waiting, watching as always.

Rey took her time, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling above her, his long legs stretched out on either side of her.

A King on his throne.

Rey pulled his cock out of his pants with almost no effort. It was warm to the touch, nearly hot against her palms.

She let go of him with one hand to push the bottom of his dress shirt up, revealing a stretch of his stomach, a peak of his hip bones. His skin was nearly as warm there, fine black hairs tickling the insides of her fingers below his navel.

His body was endless, all broad stokes, shapes and angles.

“Like what you see?” His voice was low, lips curved up on one side, letting his heavy cock rest in her hands, the tip pressed against her chest.

He was sitting back, smug; arrogance weaved into every strand of his DNA. He knew how his body looked, how the shape of him unfurled under both male and female gazes.

When Kylo Ren entered a room, people paid attention.

Rey had seen the way both men and women looked at Ren as he walked down the hallways, between the rows of cubicles, head and shoulders taller than anything and everyone else. She watched as people craned their necks, looking as he passed by and long after he had gone. They took in his expensive, tailored suits, perfectly polished shoes, the black wave of his hair, his large hands popping a mint in his mouth obsessively in meetings.

Rey nodded. “I do. I do like what I see.” She was compliant, complicit in every action, every request and demand.

Kylo nodded in return, motioning toward her with one hand.

“Carry on.”

Rey dipped her head low, taking her time and diving in all at once. She couldn’t wait to give him exactly what he wanted, but making him wait was so much fun.

She licked the tip, looking up at him the entire time.

Time to rattle the lock on her lion’s cage.

Kylo’s face was static across all sides, only breaking off at the edges, weakness barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

He stared at her, one hand holding her neck, letting her know she wasn’t going anywhere until he got what he wanted. Even his breath remained even.

Rey smirked, taking another lick at the tip, bending down to run her tongue flat against the underside. She felt his breathing hitch, just enough, his face remaining calm.

“The only thing you’re doing right now is delaying the time it takes to sit you on my cock,” he reminded her.

He was right.

Rey dug in enthusiastically now, swallowing the tip of him whole, hollowing out her jaws to pull him in half-way. She had been working up the spit in her mouth in preparation.

“All the way,” He prompted her, his voice iced out by its own heat.

Rey felt her mouth; her entire body go slack to take more of him in.

“You can do it,” he encouraged her, always eager to help.

How _generous_ he could be.

He tilted his head to watch her, she was almost there. His plush mouth made a tiny _O_ shape, almost mirroring her own, as if he was following along, showing her how to swallow him whole.

Kylo let her set her own pace, watching as she breathed deep through her nostrils, her chest rising and falling as she reached the base. He snaked an arm, a hand down to graze her breasts.

Rey jumped despite herself.

Kylo smiled. “Pins and needles,” He mumbled.

Rey wanted to smile, wanted to laugh but her mouth was too full. She had taken him in all the way now and she was damn proud of herself.

She had won this round too.

Kylo’s resolve was pooling at his edges, dripping from his face and body, landing at Rey’s feet in the form of a groan and arched hips.

As if she could take him any further.

He wouldn’t dare reward her by telling her was good. That would be far too easy, would be giving her exactly what she wanted.

No, instead he held her there, suspended in motion, holding him in her mouth, tucked against the back of her throat, fireworks in the base of her spine; her jaws on fire.

“There are so many places to come in you.” Rey could barely hear him. She wondered if he was talking to himself, deciding out loud what he wanted to do with her.

He sucked in air between his teeth as Rey arched her neck up, reminding her that the tip of his cock pushed against her throat. Her breathing became faster; a bit of drool hit the top of one of her thighs.

He noticed, and snatched her hair at the base.

“Did your professor come in your ass?”

He could barely speak. Rey’s body hummed with victory.

She nodded, eyes wide, looking up at him to really drive the point home.

Kylo groaned, snatching her up by her hair, forcing her into his lap where she scrambled to gain traction, her knees on either side of his thighs, facing him. He held her hair up in a tight, makeshift pony tail with his hand.

Kylo looked her up and down, admiring her swollen mouth which remained open, waiting. Her mascara was smeared. She was panting, able to fully breathe at last.

She looked down at his mouth. His lips were parted, hands on her lower back, holding her in place, keeping her steady.

“What would you like me to do?” She asked, trying her best to sound innocent, as if she hadn’t had his entire cock in her mouth moments before. She rested her tiny hands on his broad shoulders.

“Kiss me,” he murmured.

That was not what she expected him to say, but she was more than happy to comply.

He was waiting for her, letting her suck his plush bottom lip into her mouth, rewarding her with a moan that rattled her bones.

Rey ground her hips down on him, still unbuttoned and exposed beneath. Her cunt grazed his stomach, leaving streaks of cum on his skin. His cock rested comfortably somewhere between her pussy and her ass while she moved.

His hands moved down to grab her ass now, pressing her flush against his chest.

He was kissing her so hard now her head bent backwards, Kylo constantly seeking her mouth, not content until he had consumed every opening she had.

“ _Goddamn_ ,” He let himself say, looking down at the mess she’d made on his stomach, her spit and juices mixing at the base of his cock, causing the skin there to glisten. 

He placed one hand against the flat plane of her stomach keeping her in place, the other moving its way between her legs from behind, two fingers on the hand that hadn’t already been inside of her, moving up and into her pussy without preamble.

“There you go, Rey.” His voice was soft, almost gentle.

But she knew a storm brewed in the walls of his chest.

Rey rocked on his two fingers, wanting it to be enough.

It wasn’t.

She kissed him again, wanting to feel every part of him she could, the only sounds in the room the noise of their lips, the obscene sound of Rey closing down around, riding his thick fingers, wanting more.

“Look at that, little one.” He pulled away to watch her move again, his face lit up, delighted to see his fingers disappear as she took him in.

Rey looked down, moaning in frustration. She was tired of wearing her poker face. And he had called her _little one_.

She wanted him to use her up.

And he could tell.

Of course he could.

Kylo removed his fingers, taking one last look down at her swollen lips before grabbing Rey around the waist to turn her around, sitting her backwards on his lap, his cock buried in her without hesitation. He met no resistance as the skin of her ass rested against his stomach, touching his pelvic bone.

Rey screamed into the palm of her hand, covering her own mouth.

Kylo’s hands rested on her hips now, his breathing uneven behind her. He was still fully dressed. She looked down at the shine of his shoes, able to see the blurry, darkened reflection of her head and pointed shoulders.

“Bounce,” he instructed, letting go of her hips, allowing her control once again.

Rey obeyed; the sound between them even louder now, even more indecent if that was possible. Rey rolled her hips, causing Kylo to actually give her a proper moan, punctuating the low sound with a string of mumbled curse words.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” He did his best to keep his voice steady, his hands moving under her now to help her slide up and down on him, skin snapping together as her ass cheeks hit his hips.

“I’m going to put my dick in your ass and you’re going to keep riding me.”

Rey moaned, her hands moving up to grab her breasts, squeezing her nipples as hard as she could stand.

“And you’re going to go on your date with Tony just like that, with an ass full of my cum. You’re going to sit at the bar, through dinner, feeling me leak out of you, pretending to care about baseball stats and the stock market.”

Rey nodded, mouth open, still riding him.

“Yes, I am,” She panted.

Kylo shifted her, changing the angle, testing her opening with one finger, then two, before pushing the head of his cock into her ass just a bit.

Rey yelped in surprise no matter how much he had prepped her but she also felt for the first time all evening that she was finally getting what she really wanted.

She had to meet him half-way as a thank you.

Rey moved her hips down, rocking her body backwards and forward again, swallowing him half-way, tossing him into the black and white edges of his vision.

This finally let him loose, finally freed him, giving him exactly what he wanted too.

“ _Fuck_ ,” The one syllable word stretched to five or six as it left his mouth, his hands not resting, but grabbing, clutching at her now, anything to keep going. His voice was finally a roar, not a whisper.

Rey pushed down again, taking him the rest of the way. She sat there, not moving, feeling him stretch her, letting him feel her tight walls; allowing him to feel her rings of muscle close up around the base of his cock.

She took all of him.

“My god,” he breathed.

His hands were actually shaking against her hips.

It was Rey’s turn to smirk.

“More?” She asked, throwing his earlier taunts back at him over her shoulder as she rose on her knees, lowering herself again; moving her hips until tight, strangled sounds fought their way out of his throat against his will.

“All of it, all of it,” was the only thing he could manage to chant as she rode him.

He watched himself sink into her ass, sliding out slick, uncovered. His mouth was open in awe at the spectacle before him.

She knew his mind, his thoughts were sent off into orbit, his sanity hanging on by a thread at the edges of the Milky Way.

Rey knew he was close. She could feel his body tighten beneath her, his hands moving down to grab the tops of her thighs, eager to leave bruises in their wake.

“Fill me up,” she managed to say, digging her nails into the armrests of his chair, leaving her own mark on something that was his too.

“Like no one else can,” she added just for good measure.

He let loose, shoving her body back against him, pushing his hips up until it felt as if he was in her throat. She felt every bit of him flood into her, warm in its temporary home.

Victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = MORE SMUT comin' your way.


End file.
